1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable communications device, more particularly to a portable communications device that has an image projecting capability and that has different operation interfaces corresponding to different application programs, as well as to a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable communications device usually includes a display screen and an input device with a plurality of keys. The keys are designed in a fixed format, and the definitions of the keys are predetermined by the system and cannot be changed, which results in lack of flexibility.
On the other hand, when an image projector is used together with a computer to make a presentation, a remote controller or a keyboard of the computer is used to control screen content, such as selection of a file in the computer, jumping to another page, etc. The projected screen is simply an enlargement of the image shown on a computer display.
If an image projecting capability is to be added into a portable communications device (such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant), a critical issue arises: Control of projected screens when making a presentation or those associated with other application programs is oftentimes very complicated and exceeds definitions that can be assigned to keys of the portable communications device. This is because the number, layout and definitions of keys are restricted by the size of the portable communications device.